Combs come in a variety of different shapes and configurations for the styling of hair. Combs generally have in common a spine with a plurality of parallel teeth extending generally perpendicular from a length of the spine. With some combs teeth extend from opposite sides of the spine. With some combs course teeth and fine teeth extend from different regions of the spine. With some combs a handle extends from the spine, either along a long axis of the spine or perpendicular to the spine or in some other orientation relative to the spine.
Typically, the comb has its teeth slid between locks of hair to be styled and then is moved generally perpendicular to a direction in which the teeth extend from the spine. This causes the teeth to pass through the hair and to cause the hair to line up generally with the direction that the comb is moving.
Combs are used in styling hair, often along with other tools including scissors, clippers (typically electric clippers), razors and other styling tools such as spray bottles, blow dryers, liquid hair styling additives and other styling accessories.
When styling hair it is important that sufficient light be provided so that one can see how the styling activities are acting upon the hair and so that a desired outcome is achieved. The light can be provided by cutting the hair during daylight outdoors, through large daylight windows in a barbershop or styling salon or similar location, or through artificial lights, sufficiently bright so that the hair stylist can clearly see the hair that is being styled.
On occasion circumstances dictate that hair be styled in a location which has inadequate light. While a stylist could provide a separate handheld lighting tool, such as a flashlight, such an additional light would require typically that it be held by a hand of the stylist or require an additional person to hold the light for the stylist to be able to see. Because the stylist typically needs both hands available for effectively implementing the styling procedures, such as utilizing a comb in one hand and scissors or clippers in the other hand, the stylist does not have a convenient opportunity to hold the light while styling the hair. Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus and method to provide lighting to augment the light available to a stylist, which is conveniently carried by the stylist but does not require one of the hands of the stylist to be dedicated to the holding of the light, but rather leaves both hands of the stylist free to perform hairstyling procedures.